Lumberjanes
Lumberjanes is published by Boom! Studios under the Boom! Box imprint. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Lumberjanes #45: 27 Dec 2017 Current Issue :Lumberjanes #46: 24 Jan 2018 Next Issue :Lumberjanes #47: 28 Feb 2018 Status Monthly series. Characters Main Characters * Jo * April * Molly * Mal * Ripley * Jen * Rosie Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Badges That Can Be Earned * Up All Night * Naval Gauging * Pungeon Master * Everything Under The Sum * Robyn Hood badge * It's A Myth-tery * If You've Got It Haunt It * Nancy Draw * Slick and Pans * String Theory * Knot If I Can Help It * Oldie But Goodie * Leaf the Lucky * Watching Paint Dry * Go Ball-istic * Vet On It * Get Your Bed In the Game Recent Storylines Lumberjanes #45 Lumberjanes #44 Past Storylines Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Lumberjanes, vol. 1: Beware the Kitten Holy' - Collects #1-4. "At Miss Qiunzella Thiskwin Penniquiqul Thistle Crumpet's Camp for Hardcore Lady Types, things are not what they seem. Three-eyed foxes. Secret caves. Anagrams! Luckily, Jo, April, Mal, Molly, and Ripley are five rad, butt-kicking best pals determined to have an awesome summer together … and they're not gonna let a magical quest or an array of supernatural critters get in their way!" - *'Lumberjanes, vol. 2: Friendship to the Max' - Collects #5-8. - *'Lumberjanes, vol. 3: A Terrible Plan' - Collects #9-12. - *'Lumberjanes, vol. 4: Out of Time' - Collects #13-16? - *'Lumberjanes, vol. 5: Band Together' - Collects #17-20? - *'Lumberjanes, vol. 6: Sink or Swim' - Collects #21-24. "When April, Jo, Mal, Molly, and Ripley all decide to learn more about the mysterious Seafarin' Karen, things take a turn for the strange. Shapeshifters, strange portals, and friendship to the max make for one summer camp that never gets boring!" - *'Lumberjanes, vol. 7: A Bird's-Eye View' - Collects #25-28. "The High Council is coming to camp and counselor Jen is determined to make everything perfect, even though a storm is brewing and kittens from the boys' camp are manifesting magical powers. It's every Lumberjane on deck as the girls do their best to prep the grounds for inspection!" - *'Lumberjanes, vol. 8: Stone Cold' - Collects #29-32? "Excited to have Barney starting their first week at the camp, the Roanokes run over to the Zodiac cabin, only to find everyone turned to stone! Between strange shadows and Diane being back, it looks like April, Jo, Mal, Molly, and Ripley are going to have their hands full trying to find a cure for their friends … as long as they don’t look the wrong thing in the eye first." - Hardcovers *'Lumberjanes To the Max Edition, vol. 1' - Collects #1-8. - *'Lumberjanes To the Max Edition, vol. 2' - Collects #9-12, 14-17. - *'Lumberjanes To the Max Edition, vol. 3' - Collects #17-24? - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer/Creator/Covers: Noelle Stevenson. Writer/Creator: Grace Ellis. Artist/Creator: Brooke Allen. Publishing History First published in 2014. Future Publication Dates :Lumberjanes #47: 28 Feb 2018 :Lumberjanes #48: 28 Mar 2018 :Lumberjanes Bonus Tracks TP: 28 Mar 2018 News & Features * 17 Nov 2014 - We’re Defining This New Wave Of Comics For Ourselves: A Conversation With Noelle Stevenson Links * Boom! Studios - Publisher's Website * @Lumberjanes - Lumberjanes on Twitter Category:Kids Category:Young Adults Category:Adventure